Joy
by storyfactory
Summary: What happens when Hotch falls in love with a girl he saves from hell? He and Haley are divorced and he is ready to move on, but can this girl be the one who can make him happy? The team doesn't think so. A hopelessly romantic love story, set in Season 4.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my first ever Criminal Minds fanfiction!**

**Two days ago I had this very vivid dream about Hotch. (Lucky me, I know.) I woke up, sat down to my laptop and wrote this story in two days. I hope you'll like reading it as much as I liked writing it.**

**The story is set in season 4 before The Reaper. Hotch and Haley are divorced and Hotch is ready to move on.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the story and Joy Dalton's character.**

**Visit my profile page to view the book cover I designed for this story.**

**Have fun reading!**

When Special Agent Derek Morgan entered the profilers' conference room, the members of the team had already been sitting at the round table. JJ stood in front of the whiteboard, ready to share the details of a new case with the team. Numerous photos of brutally murdered people were scattered on the table. "Just another ordinary day at the BAU," Derek Morgan thought to himself, and looked around to greet his colleagues.

"Wait," he said, frowning. "Where is Hotch?"

Prentiss and Garcia exchanged a meaningful look, JJ turned her attention to the whiteboard, and Ried, in his own awkward way, pretended to be busily reading a police file. Realizing that he probably wouldn't get an answer from them, Morgan turned to Rossi.

"Is he at the hospital again?" he asked, not even trying to hide his annoyance.

Rossi looked straight into his eyes and spoke in a calm voice, devoid of emotion.

"Hotch told me to start the briefing without him."

Morgan grimaced and sat down between Garcia and Prentiss.

"Am I the only one who thinks that Hotch's behavior has been a bit unprofessional lately?"

"He just needs some time," Prentiss said quietly, without looking at Morgan.

"Time? For God's sake, it's Hotch we are talking about. He is the boss. Don't you think that he should at least attend the briefings? Ever since we saved that girl..."

"_He_ saved that girl," Rossi said.

"Okay, _he_ saved that girl. But that doesn't mean he is responsible for her. He is the one who always preaches about how important it is to not get emotionally attached to the victims," Morgan said, expecting his colleagues' approval, but they didn't seem willing to respond. "Do you think it's normal to sit at the hospital bed of a victim all the time? Don't you think it's attachment?"

"I would like to remind you that the case isn't closed yet. We still didn't find the kidnapper. And Hotch wants to be there when she comes round," Rossi said.

Morgan sighed. "All I say is that Hotch pays way too much attention to the victim."

"Hotch not only saved her." Ried joined the conversation much to everyone's surprise. "He had to keep her alive for three days. He could only do it by getting close to her. They formed a bond. It's natural that he feels responsible for her."

"Look, Morgan", Prentiss said, "I know that you're worried about Hotch. But even if he's become emotionally attached to her, he knows how to deal with it. He is professional."

"Yeah," Morgan said. "He might be professional, but he isn't always as tough as he seems."

(-)

"Look, that's the guy I was talking about," hospital nurse, Betty Palmer whispered to her colleague, gesturing toward a tall dark man, who stood in front of the coffee machine. The two women were sitting behind the reception desk of the intensive care unit. As always they were hungry for gossip and right now this attractive mysterious stranger proved to be the most interesting thing in the whole hospital.

"You were right," the other nurse said. "He is gorgeous."

The man, looking powerful in his dark grey suit, had drunk his coffee, and now was walking in their direction. As he passed by the reception desk, the two nurses gave him a provocative smile, but he continued his way without noticing them.

"Yes, he is." Betty sighed. "Unfortunately, he doesn't care about anyone but that girl. You know the one in room 1A."

"Oh, yes, she's another mystery. Why is a police officer in front of her door? What could have happened to her?"

"I have no idea. It's confidential, I guess. They never tell us anything important. But she is one lucky girl because Mr. Hottie here is watching her almost all the time."

"Do you think he's her husband?"

"I hope he isn't. Because in that case I might have a chance with him," Betty said and took out a pocket mirror from the drawer to check her makeup.

"You wish," the other nurse said, and they both burst out into laughter.

Special Agent Aaron Hotchner had no idea that his identity and relationship with the patient of room 1A were subject to gossip among the hospital staff. Hotch stood next to the bed and watched the girl, who, despite of Betty Palmer's assumption, was not a lucky one. Under numerous bruises, wounds and scars lay unconscious Joy Dalton, a beautiful girl who once had an incredible zest for life. At least this is what others told about her, because when Hotch first talked to her she was only a terrified human being, broken into pieces, desperately needing his help. Joy Dalton was raped, beaten almost to death and locked up in a dark place along with her dead brother.

Hotch noticed that the bruises on her face were less bad than they had been yesterday. "A young and healthy body recovers surprisingly easily," he thought to himself, "most of the injuries will vanish as if they had never even existed." But the brain and the heart were different. They would never forget; Hotch knew that better than anybody.

He pulled a chair over to the side of the bed and sat down. The girl's ivory skin seemed almost translucent as he gently took her hand into his. He leaned forward and spoke in a quiet, gentle voice.

"Joy? It's Aaron. I'm still here. I'm with you. You need to wake up and tell me who did this to you. You can do this, I know."

**Any thoughts?**


	2. Chapter 2

The nightmare started seven days ago. Hotch was doing the paperwork to finish off the team's last case, when JJ rushed into his office.

"Hotch, the Metropolitan Police Department needs our help. An hour ago they received a phone call from a girl. She said she had been kidnapped and locked up in a dark place. It looks like she somehow managed to get her mobile and call the police. The MPD wants us to talk with her if she calls again. The Police Chief is waiting for you in the conference room."

MPD Police Chief, Cathy L. Lanier was a frequent visitor to the BAU: the two organizations had been working together on numerous cases in the past.

"What do we know?" Hotch asked after they'd shaken hands.

"Not much. The call was very short, but the technicians told me that even if it had been longer, they couldn't have traced it down. There's some problem with the decoding of the signal."

Hotch nodded. "Our only hope is another phone call. She might be able to tell us where she is."

After three long hours of waiting the call finally came in around 8 PM. Hotch placed her on speaker phone so that everyone can hear her.

"Hello," the girl said in a trembling voice. "Please help me….he caught me… it's dark…I'm - I'm so scared."

"This is Special Agent Aaron Hotchner with the FBI. Calm down. We'll help you. What's your name?"

"It's Joy. Joy Dalton," she whispered.

"Joy, do you know what happened to you?"

"I-I don't know. Last thing I remember that I was on my way back home from school. But-but I didn't get home. My head hurts. I think he hit me, and when-when I woke up, I was here. I'm scared. Please help me," she said, sobbing.

"We will help you, Joy. But you need to help us, too. Now, I want you to listen to me very carefully. Do you know where you are?"

"I'm not sure. It's like a room, I guess, but there are no windows. It's too dark."

"Okay. So you're probably in a house. Is your kidnapper in the house, too?"

"No, he left. I heard a car."

"Okay. It is very important that you keep your phone hidden from him. As soon as you hear him return, you have to hide your phone. Turn it off and hide it. Did you understand?"

"Yes," she sobbed.

"Good. Did you see his face?"

"No. He came into the room once. I think he brought in something, but I didn't see his face. He was wearing a mask."

Hotch caught Rossi's look. The older agent slowly shook his head. Hotch knew what he thought: too little information. This wasn't enough.

"Okay, Joy, now I want you to go around the room and tell me everything about it. I know it's dark, but you have to try it, right? Tell me everything, no matter how unimportant it seems. Can you do it?"

"Ye-yes. I stand up now and try to go to the wall."

"All right. Joy, you can do it. And don't stop talking. Talk to me, Joy, I'm listening."

In the next moment they heard the thump of a falling body.

"Joy, are you there? Joy? What happened?" Hotch said.

She must have fallen and dropped the phone, but her scream was clearly audible. Hotch and Rossi exchanged a concerned look.

"Oh my God! No! That's Jimmy! Wake up! Jimmy, don't you hear me? Wake up! No!" She was crying hard.

"Joy, can you hear me?" Hotch asked. "Joy, what happened? You have to stay quiet."

Suddenly, she stopped crying. For five minutes, which felt like five hours, all they heard was her sobbing. When she finally spoke again she sounded sad and broken.

"It was Jimmy's body he brought in. He killed my brother. He killed Jimmy."

"Are you sure he's dead?" Hotch said.

She didn't answer.

"Joy, are you sure he's dead?" Hotch said again.

"There's too much blood and he is cold," she said dryly.

"I'm sorry, Joy."

"Oh my God, he is coming," she said and hung up.

(-)

"Garcia," Hotch turned to the computer technician. "I want to know everything about Joy and Jimmy Dalton. Everything. Filter the phone call, maybe we can hear something that could help us to locate where she is kept."

Garcia nodded and left.

During the next two hours the members of team were working hard to gather information about Joy Dalton and her brother. Their parents died in a car accident when she was five. Joy was raised by her brother, Jimmy. They were very close. Joy Dalton was 25-year-old and she wanted to be an artist. During the day she waited tables so that she could afford the evening classes at the art school. According to her teachers she had great potential. His boss at the restaurant liked her very much. "A lot of guests come here only because of her. She is so kind to everyone," he said. Morgan and Rossi checked the apartment Joy shared with her brother. The two agents returned to the BAU with a photo album hoping that the photos would help them to find out more about the Daltons' life. Hotch opened it and his first thought was how much the name Joy suited this girl. Soft red curls, innocent green eyes, playful freckles sprinkled across her face…

"Hotch."

"What?" he looked up absentmindedly and realized that Morgan was studying his face.

"I said her beauty could have got her into trouble," Morgan said.

Hotch's eyes narrowed. "The kidnapper didn't even touch her."

"Yet," Morgan said.

Hotch looked at her photo again. The girl's smile was full of hopes. "Joy Dalton, you didn't deserve this," he said to himself bitterly.

(-)

It was 11 PM when the phone rang again.

"Joy, this is Aaron Hotchner. Are you all right?"

She wasn't.

"Are you alone, Aaron?" she asked. Although she wasn't crying, she sounded devastated.

Hotch's heart sank as he thought of that happy girl in the photos.

"My colleagues can hear you, too. We all want to help you. What happened?"

Joy remained silent for a moment then she spoke in a weak, but determined voice. "I want to talk to you alone, Aaron. I don't want everybody listening to what I'm saying."

**Reviews make me happy ;-)**


	3. Chapter 3

Hotch looked at Rossi, who nodded approvingly.

"Okay, Joy," Hotch said and turned off the speaker phone. "Now, we are alone. What happened?"

She started sobbing.

"Joy, you need to tell me what happened. That's the only way I can help you."

"Will you really help me, Aaron?"

"Yes, I will. I promise," Hotch said.

The girl sighed. "After we'd talked, he-he came in. I managed to hide my phone under the bed. I-I didn't see his face. It's too dark… he was wearing that mask again."

"It's okay. Was he tall or short?"

"Short, I-I think, but strong."

"Did he speak to you?"

"No."

"What did he do then?"

Her sobbing became louder.

"Joy? Tell me what happened," Hotch insisted. "You can trust me."

"He ra…raped me. He beat me hard with his fist and then he pushed me onto the bed … and … and … I-I couldn't do anything. He was so strong," she cried.

As Hotch was listening to her crying, he became overwhelmed by a sense of helplessness.

"Joy, you need to calm down. It's very important that you stay calm and quiet. You need to be strong. You need to help me to find you. Joy, did you hear me?" he said, although he wasn't sure he would be able to keep his promise.

"Yes."

"What happened to you is horrible. But you are strong. And you have me. Together we'll get you out of there. And the man who did this to you will be punished."

"Will you really stay with me, Aaron?"

"I will."

He didn't have the courage to tell her that her phone's battery wouldn't last forever. He just hoped it would last long enough to keep her alive.

During the next two days Joy called three or four times a day. She managed to keep the phone hidden from her abuser, for which Hotch was grateful. He finally gave up persuading her to talk in front of everyone, and from that moment on their conversations got more personal. Joy had to suffer different kinds of abuses several times a day. Her kidnapper beat her and raped her and her brother's dead body was still in the room. Between the abuses the man left the building. Those were the times when she called him. Hotch couldn't help but notice that her voice became weaker with every call. He asked her about what the kidnapper did to her, but she kept the summaries short. She desperately wanted to talk about her old life as if she had known that she would never be able to live that life again. She told him how much she liked the stars, impressionist painters and literature. She had dreamt about buying a cottage in the woods and spending her life painting and reading.

"You will have it, Joy," Hotch told her.

"No, I won't, and you know it. I will never be able to live a normal life after what happened. I wish I died," she said dryly.

"Don't speak like that, Joy. I will get you out of there," Hotch said, trying to sound as convincing as he could.

"I'm not stupid, Aaron. I know that this is what you have to say to me. Can you just forget the profilers' manual for a second and be honest with me?"

"Sure. Ask me anything."

"Could a man fall in love with someone who has been kidnapped, beaten, raped and locked up with her brother's dead body? Could anyone handle this?"

"I could," Hotch said. "I already handled worse."

The girl let out a sad laugh.

"Yes, but you're not just some man, Aaron. I wish I had met you before this happened. You have such a kind voice."

"We will meet. Okay? I will find you, and we will meet. Believe me, Joy."

The girl didn't respond.

Hotch narrowed his eyes. "Joy? Joy? Can you hear me? Joy?"

She couldn't. The battery of her phone gave out.

(-)

After he had lost connection with her, Hotch turned to maniac mode. He didn't eat, he didn't sleep and he personally investigated each and every lead they had. Except that they barely had anything.

"You need to take a break, Hotch," Prentiss said, looking concerned. "Get some sleep. We'll call you if we find something important."

"Don't worry. I'm fine," Hotch said, pouring himself another cup of coffee.

"You can't live on coffee. When was the last time you ate?"

Hotch turned to her, the expression on his face indicating that he wasn't interested in her opinion.

"Joy Dalton is locked up somewhere with his dead brother," he said. "Only God knows what that bastard does to her. I will not have a break until I find her. Did you understand?"

Prentiss nodded faintly.

"I'm glad we cleared that," Hotch said.

The team was gathering around the conference table. They were looking at him expectantly.

"Okay," Hotch said. "What do we know?"

"Joy Dalton left school at 11 PM on Monday," Morgan said. "Her first call came in at 12 AM on Tuesday. The kidnapper didn't have time to take her very far."

"Based on my calculations she can be in any of these five districts." Ried went over to the map, pointing at the yellow flags indicating the possible areas.

"She said she could hear the train from the house, which further narrows down the number of the possible neighborhoods," Hotch said.

"We also know that she is in a detached house which has at least two levels because she could hear her kidnapper coming up the stairs," Prentiss added.

"That's still hundreds of buildings," Morgan said. "We can't possibly search each of them. It would take days. That's irrational."

Hotch stood up and fixed his gaze on Morgan.

"Nothing is irrational if we can save Joy."

"Joy? Hotch, you shouldn't call her by her name. She is our victim," Morgan said.

Hotch's face tensed up. "I will search every single building by myself if I have to. I won't let her down," he said sharply.

Morgan shook his head disapprovingly.

"I'm your boss, Morgan, and I expect you to follow my order. You go with Prentiss. Rossi, you go with JJ. Reid, you come with me."

This time no one protested.

**I'd like to read your thoughts, please review!**

**Thanks for everyone who is following my story!**


	4. Chapter 4

_"Without a soul my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold,_

_until you find it there and lead it back home._

_Bring me to life."_

_(Evanescence: Bring me to life lyrics)_

Hotch used all his influence to get as much help as possible and in a couple of hours sixty police officers and the whole BAU were after Joy Dalton.

"What's the next address, Ried?" Hotch asked, driving into a shabby side street. The agent, who was sitting in the passenger seat, looked up from his list and pointed at a two-storey building at the end of the street. Hotch pulled up the car in front of it. The neglected front yard suggested that it had been abandoned for years.

They got out of the car and approached the building.

"Look, Hotch," Ried said, grabbing his arm. "This house is very strangely built. There are only three windows upstairs. I think one of the rooms has no window."

Hotch pulled out his gun. "Let's go inside," he said.

As soon as they entered the house through the front door, they were taken aback by the distinctive smell of a decomposing body.

The two agents exchanged a meaningful look. "She is here," Hotch said. "Let's go up."

Upstairs the doors of the rooms were open except for one. For a brief moment Hotch stood still in front of the massive oak door. He realized that he might not have been prepared for what was waiting for him inside.

"I'm going in alone," he said to Ried. "Call an ambulance."

The young doctor nodded and left.

Hotch took a deep breath and kicked in the door. The room was dark and the intensity of the smell told him he found what he was looking for. He turned on his flashlight and looked around. First thing he noticed was a dead body lying in one of the corners. Jimmy Dalton. He continued his way along the wall and found a bed. His heart sank as he realized that it was empty. The bedspread was covered with blood. "Too much blood," Hotch thought to himself. Suddenly, he sensed movement behind his back. He turned around abruptly and directed his flashlight in the corner next to the door. Joy Dalton was lying there curled up on her side. She was naked, her only cover being a dirty, bloody sheet. She was in a miserable condition, but she was at least alive, Hotch noted much to his relief.

"I found her. She's alive," he said to Ried who was waiting outside the door. "Go down and bring me a blanket from the ambulance car."

He kneeled down next to the girl and gently took her face between his hands.

"Joy," he said. "Can you hear me, Joy? I'm Aaron."

It took her minutes to open her eyes. "Aaron?" she asked, relief spreading across her face.

"Yes, it's me. I found you. It's over."

The girl reached out, but before she could have touched him, she lost her consciousness.

"Here's the blanket," Ried said and handed it to him.

Hotch gently wrapped her into it and took her into his arms. She felt almost weightless as Hotch lifted her. He carried her downstairs and put her in the ambulance car. He stepped back, allowing the doctors to examine her.

"Nice job, Hotch," said Morgan, tapping him on the shoulder. Hotch looked around in confusion and realized the whole team was there. Ried must have notified them.

Hotch shrugged off Morgan's hand. "We shouldn't celebrate yet. She might not survive," he said, removing his bulletproof vest. "You can all go home and have a rest. I'm going with her to the hospital."

(-)

That was four days ago. For four days Hotch had been sitting next to her bed, waiting for her to wake up. According to Dr. Steiner she wasn't in a coma, she just needed some sleep. Her body and her mind went through so much torture that she needed time to regenerate. Soon after she had been taken to the hospital, she came round once. She had kept repeating Hotch's name before she fell asleep again. That's when he decided to stay with her as much as possible. The doctor said that his voice was her only connection with the world, so he talked her a lot. He was even reading her from her favorite poetry book.

Yesterday something changed when Hotch took her hand into his. He caressed her thin white skin, his head resting on the hospital bed. Suddenly, he felt something strange. He straightened up and looked at her. Her eyes were still closed. Was it only his imagination? Then he felt it again: Joy squeezed his hand.

Dr. Steiner regarded this as a very positive sign. "She shall awake soon," he said, and gave Hotch a concerned look. "But you look terrible. You should get some sleep. She will need you when she wakes up."

(-)

But fate had other plans. Hotch needed to go to Quantico because the new case required everyone's presence. Morgan was waiting for him in his office, this time obviously determined to speak his mind.

"We have a new case. Where have you been?" he asked.

Hotch placed his briefcase on his desk.

"I was with Joy. She is still unconscious."

"I know. Because there is this revolutionary technology called a telephone, so I can keep in touch with the victim's doctor. You should do the same."

"Dr. Steiner said that my voice helps her to regenerate faster. The sooner she wakes up, the sooner we catch the kidnapper."

Morgan grimaced. "Of course. You've spent four days at her bed because you want to catch the bad guy so badly."

Hotch stepped to him and looked straight into his eyes.

"What do you want to say, Morgan?"

Morgan stepped forward and the two of them were glaring at each other.

"I say that you've entered dangerous territory with her."

"You're wrong. I'm doing my best to help a victim. This is what anyone of us would do," Hotch said and opened his briefcase, indicating that the conversation was over.

Morgan sighed, realizing that he wouldn't be able to convince him. "The others are waiting in the conference room."

"Tell them I'll be there in a second," Hotch said.

In that moment his mobile rang. It was Dr. Steiner from the hospital.

"Agent Hotchner? Joy Dalton is awake, but I'm afraid we have a problem. I think you'd better come here as fast as you can."

"I'm on my way," he said.

Once again the team had to work on the new case without him.

**Please review ;-)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Visit my profile page to view the book cover I designed for this story.**

When Hotch arrived at the hospital he found Dr. Steiner and a nurse in front of room 1A. The nurse had a band aid on her hand and a hostile look on her face. In the intensive care unit all of the rooms had glass walls so that the patients could be monitored all the time. Hotch peeked into the room. Joy Dalton was sitting in the corner. She was shaking, looking terrified.

"What happened?" he asked the doctor.

"She woke up an hour ago and she was asking about you. We told her that you had to leave, and she went hysterical. She kept shouting your name, and when we tried to approach her to give her some tranquilizer, she bit the nurse's hand."

"I'll talk to her," Hotch said, taking off his suit jacket.

"Don't do it. She is crazy," the nurse said, pointing at her injury.

"She isn't crazy. She's just scared," Hotch said and entered the room.

The girl's eyes were closed, but she was definitely awake.

"Joy?"

The girl opened her eyes and raised her head slowly. "Aaron?"

"Yes, it's me. See? I told you we would meet."

She tilted her head to her right and was staring at him with interest.

"I think you should go back to the bed," Hotch said.

"I don't want to," she replied, and he could see the fear in her eyes as she glanced at the bed.

"Fine," Hotch said and sat down on the floor next to her, leaning his back against the wall.

Carefully, Joy drew closer to Hotch, holding her gaze on him. Suddenly, she raised and nestled herself into his lap. She threw her arms around his neck and tucked her head under his chin. For a brief moment Hotch was surprised by this spontaneous act of affection, but it felt so natural that he couldn't help but respond by circling his arms around her waist, making her feel safe. He could feel her warm breath against his neck. He started to rock her slowly and a couple of minutes later both of them fell asleep.

(-)

"Can I help you?" Dr. Steiner addressed the strange man who stood in front of 1A and stared into the room with unconcealed curiosity.

Reaching into his pocket, the stranger pulled out a badge.

"I'm Special Agent David Rossi," he said and gestured toward the room. "What's going on in there?"

The doctor glanced at the couple who was sleeping in the corner peacefully. "They are sleeping," he said matter-of-factly.

The slightly sarcastic edge to this tone earned a disapproving look from Rossi. "I can see that, but don't you think this is a bit inappropriate?"

Dr. Steiner shrugged. "Joy Dalton went through severe trauma, and Agent Hotchner hasn't slept for almost a week. Right now peaceful sleeping is the best medicine for both of them. They need each other," the doctor said and left.

Rossi shook his head. What was happening in that room was dangerous, he knew that. "I need to do something," he said to himself.

(-)

The next morning Hotch woke with a terrible headache. The surface he was lying on was cold and hard and he knew immediately that his back wouldn't be grateful for that. He opened his eyes slowly and noticed that Joy was staring at him. The girl was sitting next to him, her legs pulled under her.

"Morning, Agent Hotchner," she said.

Hotch sat up. "Hey," he said. "How are you?"

"Fine, I guess," the girl said, giving him a sad smile. Hotch's heart sank as he recalled the girl he had seen in those old photos. There were still bruises on her face and her otherwise glowing skin looked pale, but the biggest difference could have been seen in her eyes. Those once bright and innocent green eyes were now empty as if they had belonged to a much older person. The brightness was gone from them. As was the hope. Hotch knew that. He'd seen it many times before, but it had never depressed him so much like now.

"Joy," he said in a serious voice, grabbing the girl's hand. "We have to talk about what happened there in that house. I have to know."

Joy cast down her eyes and folded her arms across her chest defensively. She shook her head nervously. "I don't want to," she said, tears gathering in her eyes. "I don't want to, Aaron. Please don't let anyone ask me about it. Promise me."

"Hey," Hotch said, gently touching her chin. Tears were falling down her face. "Don't worry, Joy. No one will ask you anything. You will tell _me_ when you're ready."

(-)

"I want to take her to a safe house," Hotch said to Dr. Steiner.

The doctor nodded. Special Agent Aaron Hotchner was not the kind of guy who accepted no as an answer.

"Physically she is fine. I don't see any reason why I should keep her here. But I want a psychiatrist to check on her regularly."

"That's not necessary. I can handle it. She is unwilling to talk to anyone but me anyway."

"It's your call, Agent Hotchner, but my professional opinion is that an outsider might be more helpful. Joy Dalton went through hell and you were the one who saved her. It's normal that right now you're the only one she trusts. But you can't be with her forever. She must get back to her old life. The one without you. Unless..."

"Unless?" Hotch said, his eyes narrowing.

"Unless you intend to stay part of her life."


End file.
